No one Compares to you my Love
by jessie 33
Summary: Another Daphne, and Niles story, they are so perfect together. Another woman finds Niles attractive, and sweet, but he only has eyes for his beautiful wife Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

Another short story , hope you like it.

No One compares to you my Love

Daphne and Niles have been married for a few years. She was surprised, but happy when Niles called her to meet her for coffee at Café Nervosa. She had dropped David off for a play date with his little friend Jeremy. She drove over to Café Nervosa, and went inside, and was looking around for Niles but he heard his laugh, and she turned smiling. She stood staring when she saw a young Waitress sitting at the table with Niles, and they obviously were enjoying their chat. Daphne started to walk over, and Niles saw her, and got up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey Daphne this is Amy the new Waitress she was just chatting with me"

"I noticed"

Amy smiled, "Your one lucky girl Niles is so sweet, and adorable"

"Yes he is, and he is married " Daphne flashed her ring making Amy blush, and stare at Niles, and Daphne swore she rolled her eyes at her.

"I will give you some time before I take your order"

"Niles has his coffee , I will have a cherry Danish, and a Chocolate Latte with tons of whipped cream"

"Yes Mame I will get it now". Amy walked away, Daphne sat down, and Niles took her hand.

"Daphne why are you acting like this"?

"Like what"?

"You know you don't act this way, I would swear you are a little jealous of Amy"

"Jealous no worried yes it is obvious she likes you Niles"

"No she is being kind getting to know the customers"

"Oh really so why is my Husband the only one she is getting to know better"?

Niles blushed, "She is young Daphne beside no one in this whole world would ever hold a candle to you my love"

"You are not the one I'm worried about you are to kind Niles, I don't want someone trying to take advantage of you"

"Awe you worry about me"

"Yes I worry about you all the time, but I'm sorry I was a little jealous of you laughing with someone so young, I know that is silly".

Amy came over, and put the danish in front of her, and the coffee. She smiled at Niles, and said.

"Niles would you like something sweet too"?

"No just coffee but a refill would be nice" Niles lifted the cup but Amy took it but she put her hand over Niles. Daphne couldn't believe her eyes this young thing was really asking for it. Daphne didn't say anything but as soon as Amy walked away she whispered to Niles.

"You still believe she doesn't have a thing for you did you see how she touched your hand. She knows your married she is something else"

"Daphne it probably was a accident".

"Niles you know what I saw"

Niles did but he didn't want a scene so he tried to play it down. He never once thought Amy was coming on to him. He was starting to realize it just might be true, but he didn't want to cause problems for anyone, but he was not going to hurt Daphne, so he had to do something but he just didn't know what it was yet.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daphne,and Niles were talking, and having a good time, Daphne forgot all about Amy, but he could see Amy by the counter staring at them. He was trying to ignore her, but it was bothering him.

Daphne was talking about David, she noticed he was distracted, she touched his hand.

"Niles did you hear a word I said"?

"Yes of course you were talking about David, and how you want him to play a sport, but we should wait until he asks us, I don't want him feeling pressured like my Dad tried to pressure me"

"Niles David loves sports he watches with your Father all the time. I know you would love going to his games, and it would be good exercise for him"

"Fine I'm fine with it". Niles smiled but his cell phone went off, he looked at the number, and said he had to take it. Daphne could tell by his conversation he was going to have to run out to go back to work. She admired his dedication for his job, but sometimes she wished he would just take a long holiday.

Niles jumped up , and was putting on his jacket.

"Daphne I'm sorry but I have to go back to the Office something came up, but I promise I will be home early, and we can finish our conversation"

Daphne smiled as he kissed her cheek, and than he asked her if she was leaving he would walk her to her car.

"No I'm going to finish my latte run along, I will see you at home". Niles smiled he was a little nervous leaving Daphne he just hoped she didn't have a run in with Amy. He left Daphne lifted her cup, and was drinking her latte, she pulled a magazine out of her bag, and was reading it.

She looked up when a young man walked into the Cafe. He walked over to Amy, and smacked her on the butt.

Amy jumped but turned, and scolded the man for scaring her.

"Adam what is your problem, I'm working remember"

"Yeah I know I was at home getting bored, I want to meet Ben for a few beers but I have no money"

"I guess I know why you don't work, I'm not giving you any money, please go home before I get fired"

Adam grabbed her arm, and pulled her close.

"Do you really want to get me angry, give me some money"

Amy pulled away, and walked over grabbing her purse, and pulled out her wallet, and took a twenty out, but Adam grabbed her purse, and took forty dollars.

'Adam our rent we are late, I have been working overtime to make ends meet"

"Well I will be home late maybe you should do a double shift". Adam smiled as he walked out of the Cafe. Amy put her purse away she came back out it was obvious she was upset. Daphne actually felt bad for her, Amy walked over to Daphne.

"Would you like another Latte"?

"No but are you OK"?

"Yes why would you ask"?

"Well I saw what happened, I don't want to interfere but you don't have to put up with that kind of behavior"

"Oh really coming from the Lady that found Mr. Right. You are lucky, you probably never had a bad day in your life, and I'm sure every man you dated was perfect"

"I'm trying to be nice, but you are wrong, I know his kind. I have had my frogs in the past, but Niles is a Prince, but I went though a lot in my life, but your right I'm one lucky lady, and I'm blessed. Niles treats me like a lady, and he respects me, and he would never treat anyone the way that man treated you right now"

Amy got emotional, she asked Daphne if she would talk some more but she had to serve a couple of guests. Daphne said she would wait, Amy smiled, and ran over to the customers who were waving at her, and took their order as Daphne sat down, and waited for Amy to come back.


End file.
